Onluka
Onluka is a character in the Mugen Souls series who first appeared in Mugen Souls Z. She is one of the few characters not fully designed by Kei Nanameda but has been "nonsensically" refined by him according the official Dengeki Mugen-station. Her original character designer is Fuwa Daisuke who was credited as the pen name "A-10". See external links Her design is said to have been off the Capricorn constellation. She is very knowledgable about Syrma and the Ultimate Gods. Onluka speaks like an old woman and claims herself to be older than anyone despite her young appearance. The characters in the game are unsure whether Onluka is acting old to sound wiser or other reasons. First appearance Onluka is the first character out of the new cast to make an appearance in Mugen Souls Z. Chou-Chou and her peons expand their domination scheme, out of the 7 Worlds Galaxy and onto the next one. Onluka first appears as a black silhouette with an unknown name and attacks the G-Castle which prompts the first ship battle in the game. Onluka is still amused at Chou-Chou's G-Castle turning into a giant robot even though she lost to it. Relations with Ace and Tioni Onluka discovered Ace and Tioni resting together in the middle of nowhere and took care of them. In the beginning of the game, she frequently appears with Ace and Tioni. She often enjoys teasing Ace whenever she visits him but the usual purpose of her visit is to makes sure that Tioni is doing well and that Ace is taking care of her needs. Relations with Marina Onluka learned Marina's ability to warp people and objects from. This was something Marina does without even realizing and could explain why she causes everyone to get lost. Onluka was able to find this hidden talent that Belleria said that not even Chou-Chou was able to warp and had no clue who was able to do this. Onluka uses Marina's warping ability but it has a tendancy of relocating them on top of people such as at the beginning of Rose World and the end of Ebon World, which was how Marina was introduced in the first Mugen Souls. Item Drop Onluka is fought as a boss on Rose World after obtaining 50% of the world's Planet Energy. Upon Item Killing her, the party gets the following items: *Gun Staff *Rubber Swimsuit *Girl's Monocle Her Home Turf Onluka takes Belleria and Tioni to her home of Ebon World. Joining the Party Onluka drops in on Chou-Chou and co. on Amethyst World. Physical Appearance Onluka is a girl with height similar to Marina Cannonvale. The only difference is her bust size. She has red eyes, long brown hair reaching past her waist with her bangs cut evenly. Her hair also has varying ribbons in pink and black tied in her hair and wears a gold accessory shaped like the symbol of Capricorn. Her outfit consists of striped socks in two shades of pink, a typical white and pink dress, pink shoes and a pink overcoat. This overcoat has what appear to be diaries lining the coat from the waist down. A notable feature are the horns on her head, similar to those of Capricorn. Personality She treats everyone fairly and understands multiple sides of conflicts which makes Onluka very difficult to communicate with since she never gives a straight answer or opinion. It may be a coincidence that her name is a play on the word "onlooker" since she acts as a spectator and allows things to run it's natural course. Even though her appearance may seem very young, she claims herself as being elderly and speaks like an old woman. Onluka may be considered one of the most intelligent out of the other Ultimate Gods and is very knowledgeable about the universe. She loves reading books and even her dress is decorated with them. Onluka states that she is the oldest out of anybody and points at Shirogane which got him a bit upset since people constantly overestimate his age when he is only 29 years old. Original designs by A-10 Images taken from Dengeki Playstation. See External links. Onluka 3D CG by A-10.jpg|3D model of Onluka by A-10. Onluka 2D CG by A-10.jpg|A-10 was known for showing off the sole of the foot in his artwork. Gallery Onluka cutin.png|Onluka Linked Skill cutin. Onluka's house.png Trivia *Onluka's name may be a play on the word Onlooker. *The reason to why she is old fashioned and behaves like a spinster is due to her motif being a Capricorn, a sign that often gets labeled as old fashioned. *The books on Onluka's overcoat could indicate she has been keeping track of everything that has happened in the universe. *Her conditional skill called "The Older the Wiser" will move seal her when PP reaches 100 on all versions of Mugen Souls Z. The original programmers must not have added this in the description and this skill is based off Dees' conditional skill, "Fixed Artillery". Click on this link to see the move seal in action. *Onluka's special skill, "Akashic Library" is based off the Sanskirt word, "Akasha" which means the basis and essense of all things in the universe. In western philosophy, the "Akashic library " refers to an ethereal compendium of all knowledge and history. * Onluka apparently wears woolen panties, according to a G-Castle NPC. External links #http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/000/628/628699/index-2.html Dengeki's official Mugen Souls Z article. #http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?id=820557 A-10's pixiv contributions (yuri warning, requires registration to view). Category:Female characters Category:Mugen Souls Z characters Category:God characters Category:Graceful Category:Playable characters